Banette
''' '''Banette, labeled the Wild Joker, was a camper on Total Pokemon Island. He was a member of the Killer Kyogres. He was also one of the original members of the alliance, Team Storm. He's known and well-liked generally throughout the competition by the majority of the competitors. However, season two has revealed a rather sickening past to Banette, the likes of which was touched upon in a season one challenge. He was in a steady relationship with Misgamius since the first season. In season two, however, Misgamius and him have broken up due to Hypno sowing discord amongst them, and a rather brutal misunderstanding with Gardevoir. He ended up trapped in the Distortion World, having been eliminated in Distortion Whirled, with his final placing being 5th. However, Mewtwo and Deoxys made a deal with Giratina and he was set free not long afterwards, appearing just in time for the second to last challenge, where he delivered Hypno a sound defeat in revenge. Coverage Personality Banette is mischievous, witty, and always around to make people laugh. Snarky and with a joke always in the back of his head, Banette is well liked among the competition...surprising, seeing as his kind are often known for being murderous puppets. Banette enjoys trading barbs with other campers, and he even likes to give his friends a bit of a hassle at times. But behind his troublemaking and wisecracks, he's a friend to the end- he's even willing to sacrifice himself for them when the time comes. Banette enjoys making trouble, particularly for Mewtwo, but even Mew is the victim of his antics now and again- his pranks occasionally strike the other campers, but for the most part, they enjoy his various schemes and tricks that he pulls on the hosts of the show. Banette is also a pervert, though not as bad as Electrode (but he still has a bunch of dirty magazines in his luggage), and he has a potty mouth- this frequently annoys Mew into reminding Banette that the show is PG. Banette has a darker side, though. Due to events in his life, including his traumatic evolution and a weakness in judgement that killed one of his old owners, Banette is often haunted and at times, downright frightening. He gets extremely angry when he is called a psycho, but he still feels immense guilt for going through with the "Banette murder code". He has since put this twisted past behind him, but it still hurts him every day. Banette is fairly wise as a result, and often gives advice to other Pokemon so they don't make mistakes like he did. Total Pokemon Island Total Pokemon World Tour Trivia *If Banette was human, he'd be a "punk/alternative kid who would wear baggy clothes with lots of zippers". *Banette's personality was made to be funloving and wild in contrast to Banette being a very scary Pokemon. *Banette is so talkative because it's "funny to imagine him talking without opening his mouth all game". He's also one of the better male singers, to live up to this joke. *Banette has the best score out of all contestants who competed in BOTH seasons, having placed in the Top Six twice. Second best goes to Gardevoir, who placed in the Top 10 twice. *Banette's relationship with Mewtwo is the reason he's always brought back. Their relationship brings a bunch of ratings, according to Mew. They even had a duet together. Banette's angering of Mewtwo is what makes him a ratings gem. *Banette's unfair elimination indirectly caused Cacturne's elimination and Houndoom's elimination, due to Houndoom being outnumbered, and Cacturne losing himself to his dark side. If Clefable or Houndoom HAD been eliminated that night, Banette would've most likely made it to the final two along with Cacturne. *Banette's insomnia is constantly mentioned- he is often seen fooling around during the night rather than sleeping. He even wins a challenge due to Insomnia. *Cacturne and Banette is DA's favorite friendship, along with Wooper and Diglett. *Both of Banette's eliminations were automatic, and both of them took place when Mew wasn't in charge of the show (Mewtwo and Giratina, respectively). Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Males Category:Ghost-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Total Pokemon Redux Competitors Category:Killer Kyogres members Category:Deadly Darkrais members Category:Graceful Gardevoirs members